Kind of Alteration
by cnuggetace
Summary: A story of a regular boy named Leonardo Brown, who has a crush with a girl since his high school times till he reached college named Samantha Bullock, a girl who is currently famous for being a model, and yet as we consider the brains and the beauty. We will read on a fantastic thrill for these two to overlap and compensate their priorites


A story about a couple how the meet, and how they get together aside from their priorities in life

Leonardo Brown - a tall, dark and handsome get up. He feels intelligent which not that is, naive, playboy and selfish. See things and compare things in reality and lives with it every day.

Samantha Bullock- a fine lady, famous for her looks and brains. She focuses and prioritizes her time in her studies to finish both undergraduate and graduate studies.

Main character Leonardo

Everything started when we moved in village named Dione last 2007. I was living that time alone and that became a reason to go out and spend some time outside the house like a regular routine of a person or rather a teenage boy living alone. I learned to live by my own, more likely independent in terms of oneself. I can do whatever I want. I can go home anytime I want. No one is going to scold me or to kick me out the house. And what teenage boy wants, girls. Though I am independent I'm still financially dependent to my mother. Often times, I'm in a computer shop blocks away from our house to help a friend of mine maintain their computers. If they are away, I'm the one who will take charge of their establishment. That was the place where I first saw Samantha Bullock with her incomparable beauty. Every time she comes in the shop, all of the customers were silenced with her presence nearby. The first impression I made after seeing her was "she's too tall for me.." a feeble reason but true. As I can identify her beauty she is taller than me about a couple of inch, white complexion, glooming skin, perfect figure, blonde, a beauty it is. Samantha is also one of Vince's regular customers in the shop. After she enters the shop Sam goes directly to Vince the owner of the shop and asked him to fix her computer.

"Vince, I have problems with our computer at home. Can you fix it for us?"

Vince got nervous to accept the offer but he remembered that he has to go out and realized he has to decline the offer, exhales deeply and replied with an idea.

"Sam, I am so sorry. I'll be leaving after an hour to meet someone but Leo is here and he can help you fix it instead."

After I heard my name, my heart beat so fast in an adrenaline manner for hearing my name in the middle of the conversation and without hesitation and thinking; I ran towards Vince and whispered,

"Vince! Damn what are you thinking? I can't do this job without you!" after Vince heard this he smiled with his unusual gesture and speaks out.

"I know you like this girl, so now is your chance to know and talk to her and I taught you enough." With his answer I got embarrassed in front of Sam to think that she overheard to what Vince and I

was talking about.

With a straight looking expression I looked at Sam and said,

"Sam, I'll go and get the things I need to fix your computer, if it's ok with you?"

While looking at her and waiting for her reply I looked at her mysterious smile which keeps me intimidated and keeps my heart beat faster. When she opens her lips for a reply I got back to my

Senses and focused in Sam's possible reply.

"Sure thing, I'll wait for you outside."

She turns her back and went outside the shop, while I was relived. Vince noticed that I was breathing deeply after talking to her then gave me a punch to my arm.

"Yo, Leo relax."

He laugh so loud with all the customers looking at me in a different manner, so without wasting any time I took all the tools I need and went out.

As soon as I got out, I noticed her talking with someone at the phone and last thing I heard is

"Ok babe, I have to go the technician is here. I love you. " as I heard those words I felt so down and never expect for less of anything with a conversation and to realize she was going out with someone. When she dropped the call she gave me an welcoming gesture and said, "Let's go then?"

As we walked towards the side walk I noticed she is bothered for some reason which I cannot guess and think about, so with my curiosity I asked her, "Are you ok Sam?" I was hoping that she would answer me about an argument with his boyfriend, which I was expecting there was.

"I have problems with my projects, and I have to say thanks to our computer that is malfunctioning."

I was hoping that it was really an argument with his boyfriend and felt sorry for myself having that thought.

As we reached their house the dogs began barking inside in a welcoming manner to their master. I didn't realize that Sam loves dogs so much. Sam asked me to stay outside for a while because she will put the dogs in their cages for me to easily get inside. While she was at it I dropped all my tools to rest. After a couple of minutes she went out and said "The dogs are inside their cages, you can get in now."

So I took again my things with me and went inside the house. I can describe their house was not that big; the colour of walls is mint green and a little bit messy too. Sam again went inside her mother's room and told her I was there; while at it I sat in front of the computer and turn it on to diagnose the problem. As soon as her mother knows I was there she went out and told me about the problems of the computer.

"Leo, can you fix our computer? We have problems with our files and we can't afford to lose those files. Sam has to finish her projects. Can you fix it as soon as possible?"

I replied in a confident manner "Yes ma'am. I can fix it today but do please wait for a couple of hours because I'm still analyzing the solution for the computer and it will be good as new after this."

With her mother relived and happy she called out Sam.

"Sam, can you please prepare some snacks for our technician. What was your name again boy?" With a surprised question from her mother and I was a little bit shy to talk to her mother because it was the first time we meet, so I have to answer her in a polite manner.

"Uhmm, My name is Leonardo Brown ma'am and I live few blocks away from here."

With her mother surprised to think that I was residing in Vince's house. She asked me again.

"Ahh, I thought you were living with Vince because I always find you in their shop?"

"No, Ma'am but most of the time I'm in the shop because I'm living alone in our house. And I'm too bored to stay at home for the whole day."

Her mother was surprised to know that I live alone in a house at a very young age.

"Why? Where are your parents? How come you're alone? And how old are you?"

In my part it's too awkward for me to answer those questions to think that I was only there to fix their computer. And the way she asks, it's like an interview for a boyfriend material type but even so I have to answer.

"I'm living in a broken home Ma'am and I'm with my mother. She is working overseas to support my studies, and temporarily I am alone but soon my cousins will be staying with me. I am still 16."

Sam's mom was amazed to think that I was living alone and at my early age that I can manage to keep myself fit. I know her mother has a lot of questions for me but our conversation was interrupted by a phone call with her husband so she asked me to excuse herself for a while. She went inside her room to talk to her husband on the phone and made Sam to look over me for a while fixing the computer.

Sam took all her reading materials in the living room and sat at the sofa while looking at my work. While she was setting up her things I was thinking to have a conversation with her, but still nervous to ask her. Due to the silence atmosphere in their house which I can only hear the fan turning, Samantha is turning the pages of the book and the sound of tapping the keyboard and mouse. I was annoyed and forced to talk to her and asked her with a frank question.

"Sam, are you dating with someone?"

Hearing those words from my mouth made me shocked and had me think again what my question was.

Samantha without hesitation answered my question straight "...Yes, I am... How about you? Are you dating someone?"

It got me swallowed up after she spitted out that straight question, and imagining myself falling in an endless hole. Even I felt that way I don't have any other options to answer that question. With a disappointed reply.

"Uhm... no, but I'm open if there's any"

And after that answer I focused on fixing the computer. A couple of hours later the computer got back running again and I told Samantha about it.

"Sam, I got your pc fixed. It's all back up running to its normal condition." I happily told her with a smile.

Then Sam's reply "Thank you so much Leo, you're really a big help!..."

Samantha's mother heard us talking about the computer got fixed then she went outside the room and said

"Leo, Thank you for fixing the computer for us, I'll get my bag for to pay your service. Please wait for a while."

Samantha's mother went inside the room to get her bag, this the time I heard a motorcycle arrived outside the house. I looked at the window and saw Samantha's 2 younger sisters named Jacky and Trisha. Jacky is the Youngest, same look as Samantha's but too young, and Trisha at the same time is next to Jacky, she at the same time, the 3 of them look like triplets due to their same beauty but as you can see, you can only notice them by their hair colour and hair style. Samantha's hair is too wavy and short, Trisha's hair is Blonde and curly, while Jacky's hair is long and straight. As the two siblings went inside I opened the door for them and welcomed them with a hilarious face. I knew these two siblings because there is a time when my neighbour came to our house and these two siblings went in our house looking for him. They also thought that my neighbour and I were siblings because the two of us are closely identical.

The two of them surprised in seeing me inside their house.

"Leo?! What brings you here?" Both of them said at the same time.

While I was talking to the two I looked at Samantha and trying to picture out all her angles like a camera that will be linked inside my head, I said to myself,

"If God will give you to me, I'll be the happiest person that ever lived."

I nod my head disappointed to think that there is no way I can get a girl like her. My imagination got interrupted when Samantha's mother went out the room and gave me payment for the service charge.

"Thank you so much Leo, next time we will go directly to you if we have problems."

"Sure thing ma'am, no problem till next time!"

So I went out with Samantha to close the gate for me. "Thank you so much Samantha, next time do tell me without hesitation if you have problems with your computer I'll leave with you my number if you have any questions about the computer you can ask me."

I gave her my number hoping that she would give me a call or a text. After Samantha took my number I went back to the shop and return supposedly the things I borrowed from Vince, I reached their house. No one is home and I noticed it's getting dark instead I went home.

I reached home and realized I forgot to sweep the grasses outside the house and our kitchen is pretty messed up, I said to myself

"Rrrrrrr, I'm too tired to clean this stuff here.."

Instead of getting a broom and clean the yard, I stayed in the kitchen and opened the fridge to look for something to eat. I picked the pizza which I bought yesterday and heat it inside the microwave and wait for 3 minutes till it heats up. While waiting I recalled the angles I remembered while looking Samantha and with a follow up imagination. The scene was in a glamorous pool with petals of very red roses and vines were around the pool, I was walking in the sides while looking at an extraordinary mysterious beauty swimming with a sexy bikini. The girl went up besides the ladder and holding the bars to lift her up elegantly with a slow motion effect. When she reached the ground and I found out it was no other else but Samantha Bullock and looked at me with a naughty and wet look. I approached her with a sideline of smile I asked her

"Hi sexy lady, how come a beautiful lady like you is here swimming all alone?"

As she approached me closely, touch my shoulders and slowly pulled me and put her arms around my neck and whispered my ear,

"Ohh, I'm sorry. Is it rude to swim alone?"

With a smile and slowly trying to kiss my lips while I am doing the same thing. The scene is interrupted with the sound of the microwave which pissed off my mood in imagining the scene, I got up again, and took the pizza and eat and went to bed and calls it another day.

After that day happened, I got more early as possible in the shop in hoping to see her. Somehow I do see her but too embarrassed to talk to her. As I can say to myself, "All I can do is only look at her." Vince and the other customer's in the shop noticed my actions whenever she's there. I'm clumsy, and can't focus with the tasks. Vince's remedy to ease my guts to talk to her is to converse with her. He finds way to refer to me as always. Every now and then he does that, it never worked.

Two years have passed Samantha and I reached college we see each other in the University but with different accompany. I observed time as it goes by; I realized that she's still dating with someone who took up her relationship up to till three years. And as for me a lot did also happen with my life which turned my whole world upside down for 4 years.

For three years I transferred to a lot of Colleges to finish my studies. Due to my self-esteem which I urge to finish my studies in our city but my mother won't allow me after she caught all my habits. I flared up and rebelled all those years. I became a drug addict, alcoholic and chain smoker. I even got involved with a girl who loves playing with old guys for money and obviously having sex with them without me even knowledgeable about it. Time came that I realized and matured. All those years I struggled a lot of obstacles all I have to do is endure. I even got kicked out in our house. What I learned after those years is only this "Sacrifice your time in your studies, for an internal happiness? Or be happy all the time, but suffer forever" it's a simple quote from my Uncle John while he was helping to stand in my foot and give value to my studies. Uncle John is one of my mother's most trusted Brothers, he was part in secret agency which he didn't even want me to learn what he really do for a living but he is a lawyer though.

For the record my Uncle John helped me a lot in terms of self discipline and how to control from my vices. It did work and that's why I got back to our city at summer.

Living in a normal life, but learned a lot of things. I have a trusted friend of mine and also my neighbour his name is Jack, which I knew three years ago he was arrogant and ignorant with a lot of things, but when I came back I got surprised that he changed for the reason he didn't liked staying at home after the incident when his mother caught him hitting loads of marijuana in his room. Yet, he became one of my closest friends or as we can say my partner in crimes. I went also to Vince's residence and shop; his brother told me that Vince's went out to London to pursue his studies. I said to myself

"...That guy's really stubborn he didn't sent me a message or call to inform he is going out the country"

After summer came to an end, I went to my old College to get my documents to transfer to another college which Samantha was currently studying, out of the bloom I saw her near the gate I got surprised with the changes she had all of those years I was away. Unexpectedly she approached me and also surprised in seeing me again.

"How are you Leo? It's been decades since I last saw you are you planning to study here again?" with her face happy in seeing me with her friend. I was thinking deeply what should I answer, because in the first place. I can't let other people know what my plan is. Ever since I've returned in our city I became more secretive in my way of living to think that I would have a peaceful life that no one knows any news about me. Yet, I replied disappointed.

"No Sam, I'm only here to pick up my old documents for me to transfer from another College but I won't be staying long from here"

I noticed the school it has gone through a lot of renovations so I came up a clever Idea to have time to converse with her.

"Sam, are you busy? Can you help me with these requirements? Because I'm sure the school has different facilities" Hoping that she would answer me in an affirmative manner.

She replied

"I am deeply sorry Leo, I'm too busy with a lot of stuff anyhow I can leave you my number just give me a ring or message if you have any questions about the facilities of the school... or... I'll catch up with you after this" obviously I noticed she is in a hurry no wonder she won't be busy. So I took out my phone from my bag as quickly as I could to input her digits in my phone.

"Here's my phone Sam, just enter you number here" I handed out the phone to her. While she's typing her number, I still recalled all the angles that I have imagined three years ago. And again she amazed me with her unequal beauty to others. Then I again my try to picture out her poise head to toe.

"Leo? Leo?!" Samantha hurried and gave back my phone with her number while I am interrupted with my Imaginations again

"Here's your phone just give me a ring after I have to go. I'm really in a hurry" I grabbed my phone

"Ok Sam, so I should be going also" after those words. Later in the afternoon I have finished processing all my documents and got everything I need for me to enrol to a different school. I went home and tried communicating with her.

For a couple of months she didn't answer any of my messages. I didn't dare to call her because to think that probably that I might disturb her or she might not even be interested. Until a day came that was in February 18, 2011, she sent me a text in asking for help. Surprising and flabbergasted I thought that was about her computer malfunctioning again. I replied with a message

"Sure thing, how can I help?"

Her counter as a text message

"My ex-boyfriend came to our house yesterday and harassed me. I don't know what to do :'("

I flared up and worried

"are you ok? WHERE THE F*** IS THAT GUY?! I'll make sure he'll regret doing that to you!"

Later than a couple of minutes my phone rang with a notification with a message received

"It's ok you don't need to worry, my mom gave a report to the police but my only concern is I can't go out alone" I picked up my phone and called her.

"Sam, I can spare some time with you if you want to. I just want to insure your safety" I alleged with a concerned tune as she answers me with her voice anxious

"It's ok Leo, it's too uneasy for me. It's like I'm a president's daughter to have a bodyguard with me" after she heard my voice to accompany her it removed her stress which I felt I provided her with comfort.

"Well, I insist. I don't want you got beaten up without any reason you know? And it's rude to hurt a gorgeous lady" Samantha laughed and said

"Ohh Leo, even I felt so stressed up I can still keep up with your sense of humour"

"Well Samantha, we know each other for a couple of years yet this is the first time I heard you laugh like this. But I'm dead serious about accompanying you outside for a while"

with my voice gotten serious all of a sudden then Samantha replied

"It's ok, but all you can do for you to help me is, if I give u a ring.. please go directly to my whereabouts. You can find me at Kiosks near the school gate"

"then its fixed, I'll be expecting but I have to pick you up right after"

I kept insisting her just to see her but I think it is better this way for me not to get crowd out it. Samantha replied

"Well, if you insist. Ok, pick me up by six." All of the sudden I got thrilled

"Uhm, I... I... I will! See you then!"

As soon as I heard, I got heated up. I don't know what to do. Before the excitement flared up, I checked on my wallet which I only have $10.00 obviously I'm broke. I remembered that day that a Jack asked me check-up the computer for them, then I thought of a remedy to my problem which; I rushed in to their house and asked if can they pay me if I can fix their computer as soon as I can.

"Jack! I need some cash. Can I fix your computer today? I need the money before four in the afternoon."

Jack obviously knows what my problem is.

"Leonardo Brown, I already know you if you have problems I can guess and I know it's a girl this time. Just fix our computer for us and I'll ask mom to pay you right away"

And in such in a hurry I went to Jack's room to fix his computer as soon as I can. It took me about two hours before completing the task. While Jack's looking at me with his gesture when his high

"Jack?! Are you high? Damn it! don't fool around me right now! I need you to pay me back!"

Jack gave me a hell of a smile.

"Yo Leo, Don't worry about it I got the money right in my pocket but we have to make it 50/50 I bought the half for a bag"

If jack knew what my problem really is he won't buy the other half for his consumption, this doesn't concern me anymore all I need is some cash for the bus fare and a couple of snacks will do for me.

"You got me Jack! But still I should thank you for your crave with your damn weed."

"Hahaha! No problemo Romeo! Have a hit before going out" he handed me out his pipe while having that stupid smile of his;

"No way man, I'm going out with someone. I got to go!" Hasty I got out to their house and went back home when I went in I've checked my watch the time is already five in the afternoon. And gave a slap to my forehead.

"Crap! I need to hurry!"

I swiftly prepared all I need to wear and hurried to the bathroom and taken a shower for 5 min without even brushing my teeth. After getting dressed up and looked at my watch it's already a quarter to 6. Yet, I don't know what happened that time but it's like my luck just turned me in. A one of my colleague was supposedly going to our house asked for a favour to leave his vehicle in my residence because he is going out to town and needs someone to look over the car for him. His name is Mike Carlos, is a some rich ghetto that loves Asian foods so much, sometimes weird but somehow I learned why some people call him a weirdo.

"Brown! Good thing I found you! I'm leaving you my wheels. Are you going out?" his giving me an impression that he was just in time lend me his car.

"Mike! My saviour! I LOVE YOU! Thank God your here I almost forgot that you're coming. Quickly! Lend me your car for now I'll drop you to the nearest bus stop. I'll explain it to you while we're on the way" exhaled deeply and came to the driver seat while mike transferred to the passenger seat in front. He smiled and looked at me

"What's the rush? Is there an emergency Browny?"

"I'm picking up someone, and I'm late.." While driving I was wiping my sweat while talking to him and told him the whole story about Samantha.

"Wow, a love struck with this girl huh?"

"I don't know, I'm only concerned for her you know. I don't want her Ex-boyfriend storming her again though" I answered him as we both noticed that the bus stop is near while Mike is getting his things. Mike commented

"So this is where we say good bye for now? So Good luck with that Samantha of yours by those looks you can do it without fail and take care with my spirits! I'll spit in your grave if anything happens to this" he was assured while saying those words like I would have a success with Samantha and like his dead serious spiting in my grave if I'll die soon. After the car was parked he went out with his things and went inside the bus while going inside his giving me an impression with his weirdness again.

A couple of minutes passed, my phone rang and I checked it was Samantha calling. I answered the phone hurriedly

"Where are you Leo? I'm done with my class you can pick me up now" Samantha got recovered from the trauma she received from yesterday. As what I can observe as how I listen to her voice

"I'll be there in a few minutes just wait outside the entrance gate"

Happily I answered the phone with a smile while driving

"ok, Leo I'm going down. I'll be outside the gate see you soon" Samantha then dropped the call.

After in a few minutes I arrived and parked the car outside the school and observe the gate to see her nearby. Without fail I saw her with some of her classmates outside the gate and took a picture from my phone at distance as a memento. I opened the window and called her.

"Samantha!"

I shouted, I guess Samantha didn't hear my voice. So I called out again as loud as I could.

"SAMANTHA!"

She looked at the car's window and peek at the distance to confirm who it might be. I signalled with a smile and I waved my arms. Outside the window to confirm it was me waving her.

She smiled and hurried crossing the road with a traffic and went sat inside passenger seat and said

"Wow, nice car I didn't know you have a car." seeing at this near distance made me gone through deepest thoughts and slowly looking at her lips. After a split second she snapped her hand in front of me

"Are you ok Leo? Are you sick?" Samantha asked after she snapped me out.

"I.. I.. I'm ok Sam, don't worry. So where should I take you then? You want to go home? Or go somewhere else" I got nervous and it's like I don't know how to drive the care.

"uhmm, let's go to a cafe nearby the school."

I drove to the nearest and nice cafe nearby, parked the car and went out with Samantha. We stayed outdoors and sat near the entrance door at the cafe and Samantha called for a waiter while I was picking up a stick of cigarettes from my pocket and light. Samantha noticed me taking a cigarettes while lighting she went up the chair then went a distance from me

"You're smoking Leo? I don't like people smoking near me"

After hearing those words I reasoned out to her

"ohh? Sorry an old hobby of mine. Just take an order I'll stay at a distance from here. You can take a seat"

I went a distance from her while smoking. In a short while our coffee was being served.

While approaching her, I said to myself smiling like an idiot

"THIS IS IT! The first time I'm going to have date with her!"

I sat back, and looked at her while she was also doing the same like we both are waiting who's going to speak out first.

"Samantha, sorry I was a bit late." I was thinking, was I even asking her for an apology and yet without sincerity? Because I was smiling back then it's like she's giving me that dazzling look which I cannot endure either it made more excited.

She replied in a jolly way

"It's not a big deal Leo. Don't worry about it. By the way, is that your car?"

"No, it's not mine. It's from an old friend of mine who used to study in your college though. He left me his car because he is visiting his family another city away from here"

Those moments with her made my every dream come true. I was having a doubt with myself that this girl won't even dare to talk or even seat this near. Therefore I was wrong. What I learned at that very moment "Expect the unexpected that will occur." While we were talking I saw the bruises in her arms while she covers it with her long sleeves, and eagerly grabbed her hands and looked at clearly her arms.

"Samantha, did he do this to you?"

Samantha was shocked that I noticed her bruises

"Yes, Leo.. please. Can we not talk about this? I just need someone to accompany me. I don't want to remember anything from what happened yesterday." Back from the start, silenced and depressed while Samantha's hiding the marks.

"Samantha, tell me.. do you still love that guy?" I asked.

"For the record? No way! Not anymore. I'll curse him!" Samantha Answered with a high pitched voice.

"That guy is not enough for you.." and added another phrase in my thoughts "I'm the right guy. Yet you don't seem to realize that from the start."

By looking at Samantha's face, I can see her emotions flowing and slowly tearing her apart for having regrets with his ex-boyfriend which overwhelmed her to preserve.


End file.
